Fantastic Five
by lmh2002
Summary: What if Reed had a sister? What if she came on the space station too? What if she gained powers and became a hero with the others? What if it was the Fantastic Five? And what if she fell in love with the playboy Johnny Storm?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a new FanFic for the Fantastic Four, I haven't done one of these before so I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Emma!" Reed Richards shouted, trying to hurry his little sister up.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Emma yelled back bounding over in a pair of light blue jeans and a black t-shirt on, her curly dark blonde hair bouncing madly.

"Typical of Victor Von Doom to build a thirty foot statue of himself," Ben Grimm exclaimed, looking at Reed.

"Well, it's obviously aimed at first time visitors to create a sense of smallness and inadequacy," Reed, replied, glancing up at the tall statue.

"Good thing it ain't working," Emma scowled sarcastically.

"Reed what are we doing here? These guys are fast-food, strip-mall scientists," Ben asked, looking around him.

"This wasn't our first stop, in case you forgot. And Victor's not that bad. He's just… a little larger than life…" Reed countered, walking into the tall, grand building, Emma and Ben on his heels "and guys?"

"What?" Emma sighed, knowing what was coming.

"I know you don't like Victor, but please, be nice," Reed asked exasperaley, looking at his little sister.

"Yes," Ben said, mimicking Reed's voice "play nice,"

Emma swiftly punched Ben lightly in him arm.

* * *

><p>"My research suggests that exposure to a high energy cosmic storm borne on solar winds might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life," Reed explained, ignoring the bored looks Ben was giving him and the 'do we really have to be here?' expression Emma had on her face "in six weeks, another cloud, with the same elemental profile will pass through. A study, conducted in space, could fundamentally advance our structure of the human gene,"<p>

Emma and Ben cast a curious look at the shadowed figure sitting in the shadows, Victor Von Doom.

"Curing numerous diseases, extending life, giving kids a chance to live longer, stronger healthier-," Reed continued, explaining his offer, but was cut off by the shadowed man.

"Enough, please," Victor said, stopping Reed.

"I don't think I've explained my proposal fully," Reed tried, not wanting to give up.

"Same old Reed, always stretching, always reaching for the stars," Victor laughed sourly "with the weight of the world on his back, but dreams don't pay the bills, do they?"

Emma's face hardened, how did he know that, Ben's face burrowed as well whilst Reed's seemed surprised.

"Your remember, when we were in school, we talked about working together, well that's what I'm about to explain," Reed sighed, trying to ignore the looks Emma and Ben were now giving him, as he pressed a button on his controller.

A new image appeared above the desk and it appeared to be Victor's space station.

"The storm is deadly, but the shields on your space station control room are designed to protect any occupants inside," Reed clarified, zooming in on the control room.

The lights in by Victor slowly turned on , revealing his face as he spoke softly but sternly "So, it's not just my money you want, it's my toys,"

Reed nodded his head, not looking embarrassed at all, though Emma was still fuming about the bills and glared at Victor.

"Tell me," Victor said, his voice louder than before "if NASA doesn't trust me than why should I?"

Reed, Emma and Ben all exchanged a look, how did he know that?

"Haha, that's my job, the other step ahead, to do what other men don't," Victor laughed, rising from his chair and walking down the short steps to sit on the opposite end of the table to the trio.

"Ah, I can't take this," Ben scowled, starting to walk, but Reed held out a hand to stop him.

"Ben this is business," Reed pleaded, looking at his old friend.

"Just work," Emma assured him, looking coldly at Reed.

"Their right, Ben," a new, female voice said "it is just business,"

Reed's jaw tensed and Ben and Emma spun round to see a tall, blonde woman standing in the doorway, looking at the trio. Susan Storm.

"I think the three of you know my director of genetic research, Susan Storm," Victor smiled, saying unnecessary introductions.

Susan walked forward, smiling.

"One more thing he's got," Ben added, giving Reed a raised eyebrow before turning and looking at Susan with a smile "hey Suzy!"

"Hey!" Susan grinning widely and giving Ben a hug, she then turned and looked at Emma, Emma smiled fondly at her

"Sue!" Emma laughed, accepting the hug and looking at her brother's former girlfriend.

"Oh! It's so nice to see you both!" Sue chuckled, before looking at Ben again "how's Debby?"

"Great," Ben replied happily.

"Good," the blond answered, then turning her attention to Reed, the smile quickly fading.

"How've you been?" Emma's brother asked, patting his legs nervously.

"Never better," Susan replied shortly, holding her hand out to Reed, the warmth she's given the other two replaced with coldness.

"This isn't going to be a problem is it?" Victor asked, looking concerned.

"No not at all," Reed answered, looking at Susan who'd said no at the same time.

"Good, then you were just in time," Victor stated, standing up and walking over to the foursome on the other side of the table "the great Reed Richards just asked _me _for help,"

Emma growled when she realised Victor had been boasting to Sue.

"You know you made a lot of folks at M.I.T feel like a junior high school scientist, so you'll excuse me if I… saviour the moment," Victor smiled smugly, earning a glare off Emma.

"You back this mission," Reed said curtly, not up for Von Doom's games "and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any applications-,"

Doom cut over Reed, a business look on his face "The numbers seventy-five and any applications for that,"

"What about his first born?" Emma asked innocently, earning a 'I said be nice' look from Reed and a laugh from Ben.

"Come on, twenty-five percent of a billion is enough to keep the lights on for a while," Victor laughed, waving a hand around carelessly "isn't it? Maybe you can pay off your fourth mortgage on the Baxter Building,"

Ben's face took a pissed expression and Emma placed a hand on his arm to calm him, though she was angry herself, but then again, she guessed all businessmen needed to be ruthless. Though even Sue seemed shocked by Victor.

"Deal?" Victor suggested, holding out his hand to Reed who seemed lost in thought, staring at his hand.

Reed looked up at Sue who's face now read 'do it' with a raised eyebrow as her eyes couldn't meet Reed's. Taking a deep breath Reed looked at Victor and took his hand firmly.

"Well then, too our future together," Victor smiled, looking at Ben and Emma's cold, hard faces and smiled harmlessly "it's funny how things turn out isn't it?"

"Hilarious," Reed breathed, looking down at the ground.

Reed pushed down on the top of his metal case, hearing the click to signify that it was locked and picked it up

"He knew about NASA," Emma stated, as the triad turned and started for the door.

"Maybe he made the call to shut us down," Ben suggested, following the siblings.

"Guys… think about all the people we can help is this works," Reed disputed, walking through the archway and out into the corridor "look, we got we wanted, that's enough, two days in space,"

"Yeah, it'll be great," Emma added sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"What could go wrong?" Ben mumbled as they walked down the passage and stepped into the elevator.

* * *

><p>Victor watched as the trio left, Susan shortly followed, leaving him alone until his assistant walked in.<p>

"Reed's right, his little trick would double our stock up ranks," Victor said to his assistant, walking back up the steps to his chair before the black haired secondary had even got to him.

"And if he's not?" the reply came, looking bored.

"He's always right," Victor answered, walking up to the chair and leaning on it, one hand on his waist "good thing he doesn't always know what he's got,"

* * *

><p>The elevator dinged open and Sue strode in, quickly followed by Reed, Ben and Emma who could already feel the tension in the air.<p>

"Reed, you should know that the solar winds are picking up speed," Sue exhaled, turning the look at her ex.

"I know, I've already factored them in to my coordinates," Reed replied, looking smug.

Ben and Emma exchanged a look easily saying 'and he told us to play nice'.

"Of course you did," Sue retorted "in theory, it's a little different when you're out there,"

"I can assure you I've-," Reed started but was soon cut off by Ben.

"When are we leaving," Ben interrupted, looking between the two.

"I'm scheduling the launch, so call me in the morning for resources and details," Sue explained, pulling out a business card and handing it to Reed who stared at the card before looking up at Sue.

"I think I remember the number," He stated.

"It's been changed," Sue opposed, smirking at the scientist.

Reed, for once, looked stunned so Emma reached out and took it.

Ben and Emma cleared their throats and Reed shook out of it and reminding his to ask something for Ben

"As far as crew I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission," Reed asked, moving to stand next to Ben and his sister.

"We already have a pilot on our payroll but you're welcome to ride shotgun," Susan explained, giving Ben an 'I'm sorry' look "but you're welcome to ride shotgun,"

Still looking confused Susie continued "You remember my brother Johnny?"

Reed and Emma exchanged a glance whilst Ben's jaw seemingly dropped. Yeah, they remembered Johnny.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did ya think? It taked forever to right these so I would really appriecitate comments and if ya liked it a follor and favourite? Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I warn you, this one is long, hope you like my previous chapter and I hope you like!**

* * *

><p>"Can't do it, cannot do it," Ben stated looking through his binoculars at the blonde boy.<p>

"What?" Emma asked, stealing Reed's binoculars and looking through at the boy, her jaw dropped.

"External SRB's, orbital system engines, it's just like the shuttle you flew," Reed replied, still confused, Emma whacked him in the back of his head.

"No, I cannot take orders from the underwear model," Ben answered, pointing at the blond boy.

"Aw c'mon," Reed sighed.

"He's making out with a girl in a car. And he's on a motorbike," Emma defined bluntly, turning on her heel and resting on the metal railing.

"That wing nut washed out NASA for sneaking two Victoria Secret wannabe's into a flight simulator," Ben exclaimed, looking annoyed as ever.

"Youthful high-spirits," Reed suggested, looking back at Ben.

"They crashed it into a wall," Emma added straightforwardly, looking a Reed with a raised eyebrow.

"A flight simulator," Ben finished frankly, waving his hands around.

Reed sighed before replying "Guys, when have I ever asked you to do something you absolutely could not do?"

"Five times," Ben said angrily, holding up a hand, all fingers and thumbs up before starting to walk of the balcony viewing Johnny.

"I had it at four?" Reed shouted after him.

Emma took one last glance at Johnny, who'd stopped making out with the girl and was now steering his motor-bike towards the parking, before answering for Ben, "This makes five,"

With that Emma walked off after Ben, Reed shortly following.

* * *

><p>Ben unzipped his bag and pulled out his brown, leather notebook flipping to the page with the photograph of him and a blond woman, he smiled at it "Miss you already Debbs,"<p>

"Captain on the bridge!" a voice shouted, Ben snapped into officer mode; dropping his book, leaping up and standing to attention.

A flash and snap made Ben turn his head; Johnny was standing at the end of the corridor with a camera in hand. He wore a blue skin- tight suit and a black messenger bag.

"Digital camera, $254, memory stick, $59. The look on your hard-ass former CO's face when he finds out he's your junior officer, priceless," Johnny laughs, taking of the bag and sitting down.

Reed just manages to contain his laughter, Susan was nowhere to be seen and Emma just raised her eyebrows.

Ben's face turned to a glare as he marched over and zipped up the neck of Johnny Storm's suit, Johnny smirked at him, "Thank you. That's so sweet,"

"I can handle the ship," Ben growled, walking up the wardrobe next to the 'READY ROOM' sign "I can even handle Mr Blonde Ambition, but I don't know if I should be flying or doing Swan Lake in these suits, I mean who the hell came up with these?!"

"Victor did," Susan said, rounding the corner with five silver over-coats in her hand, though her suit wasn't done fully up, showing a small bit of cleavage.

Emma glanced down at her suit which was done up to the bottom on the black leather bit around the top of her chest.

"The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your body's individual needs," Susan continued, sauntering down the corridor to the foursome.

Reed looked amazed at Susan and put down his pens and papers, standing up.

"See now that means it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool," Johnny narrowed down, looking up from his seat to the trio which had gathered,

Emma moved from her seat next to Reed to the seat next to Johnny, making him realise there was a fifth person in the room.

Reed walked up to Susan, a looking directly at her body with an expression of puzzlement and amazement on his face.

"Wow, fantastic," Reed whispered, misleading everyone as he took Ben's suit "material made from self-regulating, unstable molecules,"

Reed seemingly didn't even notice Susan and the smirk on her face disappeared as quickly as it came, also getting a 'Jesus Christ' look from Ben, a 'he's totally oblivious' expression from Johnny and Emma groaned, slapping her hand to her face.

"I've been working on a formula for this," reed carried on, looking at Emma excitedly, who parted her fingers and looked at her older brother with an 'are you serious?' look.

"Great minds think alike," Susie quoted, obviously pissed meanwhile Reed held up the suit, examining it.

"Here you go Ben," Susan smiled, passing Ben one of the silver over-coats.

"Thanks, sweetie," Ben replied, smiling back, before taking back his royal blue suit of Reed.

"And you pair's," Susan continued, giving Emma and Johnny one.

"Thanks," Emma and Johnny said, quickly pulling them on over their suits.

"Reed," Sue said blankly throwing the clothes at his as she walked past, Reed just, managed to grab it, giving the other three a confused look.

* * *

><p>The white and silver shuttle arrived at the station after a few hours after the suit catastrophe; docking safely at the station.<p>

After docking Victor took the lead, leading them down long corridors.

"E.T.A till cosmic event, nine hours," Victor said as they rounded the corner.

Johnny was walking next to Ben and Emma, each was carrying a metal case. Sue and Reed took up the back.

"If you're good, maybe Daddy will let you drive next time," Johnny mocked, looking at Ben.

"Keep talking there won't be a next time," Ben grumbled back, getting a laugh from Emma.

Reed stopped at the window over-looking the Earth, it was beautiful, Sue stopped next to him, looking out with him.

"Long way from the projection room at the Hidden Planetarium, isn't it?" Sue said, smiling at Reed and the memory.

Reed looked at Sue, surprised, she just smiled and started to walk off, Reed's reply just reaching her "Yes, yes it is,"

"We can monitor the clouds approach and the tests from here," Susan explained, walking round the circular control room, following Emma and Johnny.

"Is it safe?" Ben asked, walking to the railing as he unzipped his top half of the grey suit.

"The shields surrounding the station should protect us," Reed told Ben, causing him to stop and look at his colleague and friend.

"Should?"

"What's the matter, Ben? Getting paranoid in your old age?" Victor asked, walking up to the duo with a smirk on his face.

"Let's start loading those samples," Reed interrupted, walking round Ben to stand in between Ben and Victor, "get your suit ready, Ben,"

Ben turned round to go, but Victor stopped him, continuing to talk.

"So I see you're still doing all the heavy lifting," Victor stated, leaning on the rail, just as Emma walked back, intending to help Ben with his suit "Maybe you should have stayed in the lab, field work never… suited you,"

Emma tried to calm him with small success, he turned and walked up to Victor, Emma trailing, "She does the fixing, he does the talking and I do the walking, got it,"

"So take a walk," Victor replied harshly, looking coldly at the trio.

Ben's mouth dropped slightly whilst Reed looked surprised at his words, Emma just looked plain pissed, a scowl clear on her face.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I need to borrow Susan, for a moment," Victor said, Emma noticed he looked slightly nervous and she exchanged a look with Ben, though Reed looked confused.

Susan turned from one of the control screens, a look of surprise on her face.

Ben and Emma walked away, rounding the corner to prepare Ben, Reed stayed back for a few seconds as it dawned on him, he looked back at Doom "Sure,"

"Please tell me you guys are not trying to rekindle things with my sister," Johnny sighed, finishing with the oxygen supply and locking it.

"Cause not, strictly business," Emma denied, setting up and programming Bens controls on his arm.

"Yeah well, his eyes say differently, don't they," Johnny carried on, picking up glass case with four different flowers on it, strapping it to Ben's space suit's belt.

Ben's hand clamped down on Johnny's as he went to let go and Emma glanced up at 'Mr Blonde Ambition', Ben looked directly at him, "Hey, two hearts got busted last time, maybe she's not over it either,"

Johnny put on a face of mock contentment "Wow Doctor Phil, that's deep, let's think about that,"

Johnny stepped out allowing Emma to finish before continuing "You've got Victor: More money than God, stud of the year. The you've got Reed: worlds dumbest smart-guy, worth less than a postage stamp,"

Johnny stopped when he saw Emma's 'that's my brother you're talking about' look, he rolled his eyes before continuing, "It's a real toss up,"

The blond stood to the side as Emma strolled out, finished with the controls, she looked at Johnny before answering for Ben, "Don't trouble you're tiny little mind,"

Johnny smirked at the girl before shutting the glass doors, stranding Ben in the air lock, "Don't wander off now boy,"

Johnny did a mock salute which Ben returned whilst Emma just gave him two thumbs up which Ben smiled at.

"Good luck!" Emma laughed, watching as the airlock opened and Ben walked out, carrying his plants.

"Surprised I agreed to Reed's proposal?" Victor asked Sue, offering her his hand as she climbed down the metal stairs.

"I understand the business reasons," Sue replied, smiling at Doom.

"When you're looking at your future, it doesn't hurt to find closure about the past," Victor smiled, pressing a kiss to Susan's hand, "Susan, every man dreams he will meet a woman he can give the world too, in my case, it's not just a metaphor,"

Victor let go of Sue's hand, walking to a small control panel in the middle of the circle, it had a thumb scanner on it, he pressed his thumb to it and a mechanic voice rang through.

"Opening space station shields,"

Slowly the grey shields rose and showed the Earth in all its glory blue oceans, green lands, yellow deserts, the white ice lands and, of course, the golden sun rising over the earth.

Susan looked down at the blue world, finding it's beauty mesmerising.

Reed looked down at his calculations, marking things and adding things as he went, beeping distracted him from his work; he looked up at the screen which would tell him when the storm was in the threshold. Reed instantly stood up after reading what the screen said.

"That can't be right," he muttered to himself, as he started typing at the keyboard.

"Event threshold in t-minus nine minutes, forty-seven seconds," the female, mechanic voice said, showing the storm.

"That's impossible, it should be seven hours, what…" Reed stuttered, a confused expression taking over his face.

Victor closed the black leather box containing the silver band adorn with a big, rectangular Diamond in the middle with a slightly smaller Emerald on each side and put it behind his back.

"We've been together for two years now," Victor said to Susan, who turned to look at him.

"It's been a good two years, Victor, the company's done so much," Susan replied, smiling up at her boss.

"Right… the company… but you see I've come to realise that all the accomplishments in the world are nothing without someone to share it with, through all of my life I've never been afraid of taking big steps; but now it's time to take the biggest step of all,"

"Victor,"

"If it helps, just think of this as… a promotion,"

"Victor, I…"

"… have no words, full of words that can change our lives forever,"

"The cloud is accelerating," Reed Richard exclaimed, ruining the moment as he rushed into the room, grabbing onto the railing tightly "we've got minuets 'till it hits, not hours,"

Susan looked at Victor in alarm before rushing up the stairs.

"Victor that cloud is deadly, we need to abort," Reed explained as he turned to leave.

"Get a grip, Reed, we didn't come all this way to lose our nerve at the first glitch, just close the shields," Victor replied, his hands firmly behind his back.

"Ben is still out there," Reed protested, holding out his arm.

"So reel him in," Victor answered, "we came here to do a job… so let's do it,"

Reed took off running.

Susan looked warily down at the screen before looking up at Victor, "Victor! Reed's right, we've got less than six minutes,"

"Ben! You need to get inside now," Reed shouted into his earpiece, causing Johnny and Emma to turn round.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked, following Reed to the door as well as Emma.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, looking out at Ben.

"I ain't done arranging flowers yet, egghead," Ben complained, turning to face the trio on the other side of the airlock.

"Ben, turn around!" Reed exclaimed, watching as Ben turned round, hearing him curse through the communicator.

Susan was furiously tapping and typing away at the screen whilst Victor stared in disbelief at the approaching cloud. A strong tremor almost mad them topple over.

"Guy's I'm not gonna make it!" Ben cried, looking away from the storm and back to the airlock.

"Ben, you gotta jump!" Johnny shouted, looking out at the distance, surprising them with compassion.

"It's the only way!" Emma added in a scared tone.

Reed looked at Emma and saw his expression reflected in hers, freaking out and scared to death.

Ben trusted them, looking back at the storm then forward; Ben ran ahead and jumped, pushing off the platform and sort of space swimming across the abyss.

"What are you doing?!" Susan asked as Victor clicked a button and blue turned yellow.

"Closing the shields," came Victor's short reply.

"You can't just leave them out there!"

"Watch me,"

Susan looked taken aback as she turned and started to run off.

"You can't help them anymore than I can!"

"I can try," Sue stated before turning and running in the direction of the airlock.

Victor looked after her for a second before turning the handle to close the all doors and turn of shields. Susan ran through the exit just as it closed.

"Come on, Ben!" Emma cried, banging on the glass.

Reed, seeing Ben close enough, pushed Johnny's arm "Okay, Johnny, get ready to close the portal,"

Suddenly a goldy-orange streak of the storm whipped at Ben, sending him flying into the airlock and whacking him against the door. Reed looked at his best friend, horrified, as Ben slipped to the floor, unconscious.

Emma saw the light growing from the centre of the door and went to pull Reed back, but the light suddenly seemed to explode, just as Sue turned the corner, still running.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion; Johnny seemed to be flying backwards before his whole body suddenly erupted into bright amber flames, Sue let out a cry as the storm hit her running causing her to momentarily disappear and reappear with a shimmering blue light to pulse off her, Emma shielded her eyes but started to fall slowly and abruptly she turned blue and her whole body appeared to be made of crystal and finally Reed, he seemed to not really move that much, instead, his body seemed to stretch and he looked like he was falling.

Their vison went black.

Emma opened her eyes two days later to Johnny sitting in the chair next to her.

"What the hell are_ you _doing here, next to _me?_" Emma asked, pushing herself up in the bed.

"Well, the doctor and this hot nurse, and I mean seriously _hot nurse, _told me you would be the first to wake up and I got lonely so here I am," Johnny explained hurriedly, helping Emma out of bed.

"Have I got any clothes?" Emma asked bluntly, standing up dizzily.

"Well your _own _clothes are here," Johnny said, holding up a black duffel bag.

Emma grabbed it and walked into the bathroom, coming out five minutes later with her 'hospital' clothes in her hand and was wearing a grey pullover on with blue, denim skinny jeans of and black converse high-tops. She dumped the clothes and the duffel bag on the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked, standing up.

"To look around, wanna come?"

"Sure,"

The next day Reed woke to Johnny asleep in the chair next to him and Emma lying on the sofa, both asleep.

Reed dragged himself out of bed and saw he was in a white top and matching trousers with a white sort of jacket on that looked like the ones you get at Martial Arts. Though he was next to silent Johnny somehow seemed to hear him and woke up with a groan, waking Emma up.

"Reed! You're awake!" Emma cried, launching herself at her brother and giving him a hug, "Are you okay? Anything broken?"

"_I'm _fine, I'm more worried about you, how long have you been stuck with Johnny?" Reed chuckled.

"I don't know, 'bout a day?" Emma answered, shrugging.

"And he didn't try to seduce you?" Reed cautioned, looking over at Johnny with a judgemental look.

"Put it this way; he's no different from when I met him at yours and Sue's Christmas party and he tried to get me under the mistletoe," Emma laughed, smiling at Johnny who blushed at Emma's reply.

"I didn't know that," Reed growled, looking at Johnny.

"Neither did I…" Johnny said, puzzled.

"You were drunk," Emma smirked.

* * *

><p>After Ben had woken up and Johnny had pulled his prank on him he legged in down the hall, bumping into Reed as a hand mirror smashed against the wall behind him, followed by a curse at Johnny.<p>

"Nice due, liking the Grandpa look," Johnny snickered before running off, straight into Emma.

Reed panicked and looked in the reflective 'Von Doom' logo, seeing he had white highlights in his hair just above his ears.

Calming himself Reed walked into Susan's room, seeing her lying in the bed in a red version of his clothing and surrounded by hundreds of flower; he looked down at his single, white lily, suddenly felling as though it wasn't so meaningful.

"Another delivery for Susan Storm," a voice said, Reed spun round to see a nurse with a metal trolley which had two vases on it- Sunflowers and Orchids.

The nurse picked up the pink orchids and went to put them down on one of the many but Reed remembered something from when they were dating.

"Oh, she's allergic to Orchids," Reed stumbled, stopping the nurse, he looked back at the sunflowers, "put the Sunflowers by her bed, they're her favourites,"

As Reed walked out he dumped the lily in the bin, not noticing Sue open her eyes groggily and smile at the sunflowers, not knowing she'd overheard the whole conversation.

* * *

><p>"And where are you in a rush to get to?" Emma asked as Johnny ran into her.<p>

"Nowhere," Johnny replied, smirking as he walked into his medical room, Emma rolled her eyes, following him in a minute later.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do we think we're going?" Emma exclaimed as Johnny hopped out the bathroom, pulling on some black skiing trousers.

"I don't know if we've noticed, but the sickest runs this side of the Alps are right outside that window," he replied, pulling on a red ski jacket.

"Yeah, I've noticed, but there are rules here. You can't leave until they've-," Emma started.

"- finished the tests," Johnny finished, "I know, and _you know _I've never been good with rules. They'll let me know how those come out. Do you want to help me with the zipper?"

Emma rolled her eyes as Johnny pulled up the zipper, then she answered, "This isn't a Ski Resort, hothead,"

"Not yet, luckily Grandma still sends care packages though. It's amazing for an eighty year old woman you'd be surprised-," Johnny rambled, Emma scowled and grabbed the thermometer next to her and shoved it in his mouth to shut him up, accidentally pressing the start button.

"You're trouble," Emma said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Mmmm, trouble is my middle name," Johnny murmured, flirting with Emma.

Emma laughed, glancing at the screen displaying his temperature, her eyes widening, "God, you're hot,"

"Why thank you, so are you. And I'm not afraid to cry," Johnny said with the thermometer still in his mouth.

"No, I mean you feel feverish," Emma replied, holding her hand to the boy's forehead.

"Well, I've never felt better in my life, my god you smell good," Johnny complained, taking the thermometer out of his mouth "okay, when do you get off doctor?"

"I'm an engineer for _Victor_- actually Johnny- not a doctor, why?" Emma growled, moving back as Johnny stood from where he was sitting on the bed.

"Tell you what, you meet me at four on top of the mountain," he gently slid the thermometer into the front pocket of Emma's blue jeans, "this is yours," Johnny then lent forward, kissing Emma on the lips, surprising her, "that's mine,"

Emma stared after Johnny as he walked out, she looked back at his temperature reading. 209 degrees. Something was up.

She shook her head and walked out of the room, heading back to hers. She had a date.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo? R&amp;R! Pls comment! It helps me improve and you to like, it's a win-win! Hop ya like it! Thanks guys!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyy! Sorry I haven't updated in _ages. _I made this one long to make up for it! Hope you like it and the characters arn't too OOC/OCC - I can never remember which one is which... Anyway- enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ben walked out onto the balcony next to Reed; Reed turned and gave Ben a hug.<p>

"Hey!" Reed smiled.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days! How do you feel?"

"Solid, I mean that was a close one, what… what happened,"

"I don't know… I really don't know…"

"Reed, don't worry it was a freak of nature, it's things like that make you appreciate having the right woman in your life,"

"Yeah, you've got a good thing going with Debbie,"

"I wasn't talking about Debbie,"

"She's got a good thing with Victor; things have turned out for the best,"

As Reed walked out Ben sighed, looking over the landscape, "Do I have to do everything myself?"

* * *

><p>Susan, Reed and Ben were sitting in the restaurant, laughing at a joke Ben had said and at memories from college, a bottle of wine sitting in a bucket of ice.<p>

Suddenly Ben clutched his stomach, Reed and Susan looked at him, concerned.

Ben shook his head, "Bad shrimp, sorry, I'll have to leave you two to it," he stood up and headed for the door.

"So are you feeling better?" Reed asked.

"Yes," Sue smiled.

"Uh… good,"  
>"Huh, you always had a way with words; anyway, I better get to Victor,"<p>

Within five minutes of Ben leaving Sue and Reed had enrolled in an argument. Then it happened. As Sue grew more and more pissed she slowly disappeared; Reed had a surprised look on his face as Sue became invisible.

"Look at me,"

Reed begrudgingly looked up at the blond, his eyes widening as he realised he couldn't.

"I can't,"

"What do you mean 'you can't'?!"

"Sue! Look at your hands!"

As soon as Sue looked at her hands she panicked, knocking the bottle of wine off the table, Reed went to catch it, even though he knew his hand wouldn't reach. But it did. Reed and Sue watched at his arm elongated and caught the bottle.

* * *

><p>The red helicopter flew over the top of the snowy, frozen mountain, stopping about ten foot above the top, Emma sitting in a blue ski jacket and trousers and Johnny in his black ones<p>

"Okay," Johnny said to me before turning to the driver, "I think we should drop another few feet,"

Emma looked down and smirked, pulling her goggles down over her eyes, her mousy curls flying everywhere, she looked at Johnny, "Last one down pays for room service!"

With that Emma jumped out of the helicopter, landing on the white snow on her blue snowboard, leaving Johnny in the helicopter.

"That's my future wife," Johnny yelled over the noise of the helicopter at the pilot who smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

Still grinning, Johnny jumped out of the helicopter, following Emma on his black snowboard.

"Come on, Emma, you're losing!" Johnny laughed, dodging a tree as snow flew up.

"Oh yeah?" Emma snorted, quickly flying up a hill of snow and flipping off it, catching up with Johnny, "let's see what you've got, Storm,"

"Well, check this out!" Johnny shouted, landing an awesome flip. Not noticing the orange light flickering on his coat.

"Johnny! You're on fire!" Emma yelled, swerving to avoid a sapling.

"Thanks! You're not too bad yourself!" Johnny replied loudly, skimming over the snow.

"No! You're _on fire_! Look!" Emma explained, crying over the rushing wind.

"Gahh!" Johnny exclaimed, desperately trying to pat out the lambent fire spreading on his clothes.

Not noticing the closening end of the cliff Johnny flew straight of it, bursting into flames as he soared before starting to tumble towards the ground; Emma going down the side to follow him, all the while screaming, "Johnny!"

Emma reached the bottom and saw Johnny siting in a pile of snow that had melted as he'd crashed, leaving him in a sort of hot tub.

"Care to join me?" even though Johnny was looking round him in a freaked out way, he still found a way to flirt with the pretty blonde.

"Really?" Emma asked, annoyed, Johnny shrugged, earning a cold glare, "maybe some other time,"

"Not a no," Johnny shrugged, not taking no for an answer as he made to climb out of the steaming water.

Emma held up a hand to stop him as she undid her blue parka and threw it at him; he caught it and held it round his waist as he clambered out.

"What do you think that was about?" he asked, shivering as the cold snow froze his feet.

"I think the cloud must have fundamentally altered our DNA," Emma stated, rubbing her arms.

"I have no idea what that means," Johnny replied, unashamed.

Emma rolled her eyes, starting to head back to the Doom 'resort', she glanced back at the Storm, "Come on, we better get back,"

* * *

><p>Sue and Reed were still looking at themselves cautiously when Emma and Johnny walked in, Johnny getting funny looks from all the businessmen and women.<p>

"You are not gonna believe what just happened to us," Johnny looked down after the strange looks he was getting, he appeared to only just remember he was wearing Emma's coat, "oh, well we can explain this,"

Reed glared at Johnny long and hard, "Make it a good explanation,"

Sue then notice something strange about the path the duo had taken. It was covered in frost.

"Umm, why is the ground covered in ice?" Sue asked, looking between the two.

Johnny and Emma spun round too look at the path; it indeed had delicate frost patterns leading up to them. To Emma.

"Where's Ben?" Emma suddenly asked, wondering if he had any symptoms.

They all stood up, hurrying through corridors to get to Ben's room.

* * *

><p>Victor sat in his chair, running his hand through his hair as he thought. Something came loose and when he brought his hand back it had something in it. His hair.<p>

Von Doom sprang up, walking to the mirror, as he clutched the mirror the lights flickered. Something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Ben stood in front of the mirror, breathing heavily. He felt his stomach lurch and he collapsed onto the bed, groaning.<p>

The bed started to creak, not made for holding the weight that was suddenly appearing, the screens all started to flash ERROR ERROR. The bed collapsed.

* * *

><p>"It has to be the cloud, it must have fundamentally altered our DNA," Sue argued.<p>

"It can't be, we would have to have a massive amount of evidence to-,"

"Wow, guys look, look look look look," Johnny exclaimed, waddling forward, a small flame lit on his thumb, "now imagine this. But everywhere, it was everywhere. What?!"

"The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA," reed admitted.

"Cut it out Johnny," Sue growled as Johnny continued clicking, "Johnny,"

Johnny stopped the flame, looking at his sister.

"Alright?" Sue asked.

"Alright," Johnny replied.

"God," Sue puffed out, walking over to Reed.

"God," Johnny mimicked, and then grinning wickedly he clicked his fingers, igniting another flame.

"Stop it," Emma suddenly yelled, waving her arms over one another, abruptly a blue pulse shot off her and the ground around her and Johnny was covered in spiked icicles, like an explosion had hit a cube of ice.

Sue and Reed looked at Emma in shock, but a loud groan, creak and yell of pain snapped them out of it as the bed inside the room next to them collapsed.

Reed ran to the door and started banging on it, looking through the glass, "Ben! Ben it's Reed, open up!"

Ben didn't seem to do it as Reed couldn't open the door, Reed turned to Sue, "Do you know the code?"

Sue shrugged and walked over to the pad, tapping away at it, but it kept flashing red.

Reed then looked at his hand in puzzlement; he then sunk to his knees and placed his hand next to the door.

Emma, Sue and Johnny looked in amazement and horror as Reed's hand slid under the door to the other side and stretched up to the handle where it pushed off it and unlocked the door.

"That's gross," Johnny said bluntly, with a bit of unintended humour.

Just then a loud crash was heard and the quartet rushed into Ben's room, it was trashed.

"Look. Look, look, look, look," Johnny repeated, running forward to a giant hole in the wall.

A giant, orange figure was moving clumsily through the forest, knocking down trees on the way.

"Where's he going?" Sue asked, knowing it was Ben.

Emma glanced down and saw the familiar picture of Debby and Ben that she'd seen in the brown notebook, she sighed, "Home,"

The group of four stared after Ben, he was going home, and they were gonna follow him there.

* * *

><p>"Debbie said he was there last night," Reed said, climbing into the yellow taxi.<p>

"She's gonna meet us on the other side of the bridge," Emma added, climbing into the taxi next to Reed, Johnny behind her and Sue in the front.

They were halfway across the bridge when a massive traffic jam caused the cab to stop. Paying the driver they quickly got out.

"What do we do now?" Susan asked, looking at the massive crowd of people.

"Reed, we aren't going to get passed these guys," Emma said to her brother, flexing her fingers.

"But you could," Reed considered, looking at Susan.

Sighing, Sue realised what Reed meant and focused on trying to turn invisible, slowly she became see-through.

"Sue, your clothes. Lose them," Reed whispered.

"Oh, right," Sue laughed nervously, starting to strip off.

"This is so wrong," Johnny mumbled, putting his hands on his hips as his sister undressed.

Just as Sue was about to shed her underwear she started to become visible again.

"Ah, no," Johnny muttered, turning around so his back was facing her.

Emma clamped her hand over her eyes and turned away, not wanting to see the indecent Sue.

Susan looked down at herself and quickly covered her chest with one hand and her underwear with the other.

"Wow, you've been working out," Reed said, shocked.

"Shut up!" Sue hissed at Reed, grabbing her jacket and covering herself up, "anymore great ideas? How about you strip down and have a hundred people stare at you!"

Sue started to go invisible again.

"Sue,"

"What?!" she looked down again, "Oh, right," and continued to strip.

"I'd gonna need therapy," Johnny groaned, gathering Sue's clothes as she finished undressing.

"Yep, same here," Emma moaned, following Reed as he and Johnny pushed through the crowd.

They managed to sneak through the crowd and passed some cars, getting to the centre of the event.

"I can't believe you made me do that!" Sue cried, pulling on her grey jacket and glaring at Reed.

"We got through didn't we? Just find Ben," Reed huffed, running off.

Sue growled and climbed on top of the closest car, starting to call Ben's name.

Emma and Johnny suddenly head a voice, "Mom? Mom?" their head whipped to the source where a twelve year old girl stood huddled by the door of a car.

Emma saw a gas tank leak, knowing there would be an explosion she looked at Johnny, "It's gonna explode,"  
>Before Emma could move Johnny was over the car and covering the small girl just as the explosion happened.<p>

Sue seemed to contain the explosion as the fire erupted, a shimmering blue pulse emitted off her and surrounded the fire, holding it in a sort of dome.

Johnny heaved the girl out after the fire died down and Emma took her, letting her into the crowd before helping Johnny over.

"That was really brave," Emma smiled, quickly planting a kiss on the hothead's cheek.

Suddenly the sound of screeching filled the air and everyone turned to see a fire truck tipping precariously on the edge of the bridge and Ben trying to heave it back on; a few men stuck on top.

Emma took off towards the accident, sliding over the roofs of cars to get there.

Reed stood by the railing, leaning over as he stretched to catch on of the men who'd fallen.

Emma only felt partially relieved because another fireman slipped of the ladder and started falling towards the water.

Without thinking Emma reached her hand out towards the man in red, she felt a pull on her brain as she did it; to her surprise the water beneath the fallen shot up and caught him, she raised her hand higher and the water followed until the fireman trod onto the bridge.

As soon as the man passed Emma she slumped against the rail, exhausted, she had no clue she could do that.

"Emma!" Johnny yelled, running up to her and helping her up, "how… how did you do that? I mean, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Johnny, I'm fine," Emma replied gently, rising off the ground with Johnny's help.

Emma watched as Reed rushed to help sue and together the four of them headed to towards the policemen who were aiming their guns at Ben.

"What is she doing?!" Emma exclaimed, making to move towards them.

Debbie stood at the front of the crowd, shaking her head at Ben; Ben watched sadly as Debbs fumbled with her engagement ring, placing it on the floor and pushing away.

Emma's breath hitched at Ben's face and she pushed away from Johnny and stumbled up to Ben who was trying to pick it up in his colossal orange fingers and failing.

"It's okay, Ben" Emma murmured, leaning down and picking up the ring, placing it in the middle of Ben's palm.

Reed strode over to the duo and placed his hand on Bens shoulder, "I swear to you, I will do everything in my power; until there's not a breath left in me- you're gonna be Ben again,"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? Sorry again about not updating! School's a pain in the neck atm, too much hmwrk! anyway I hoped you liked it and all- remember to R&amp;R or favourite or follow! It means alot to me, especially comments- they help me improve so you can like the story better! I'll try to update soon, bye guys :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi so I confused _myself _with this but I'm chnaging some chapters around cause i though one was a bit too long, anyway, yeah... enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The group of five sat in the tent, most of them sat down; Johnny was staring at Ben with fascination.<p>

"Where are your ears?" Johnny asked, seeming to not be faltered by the glare Ben then gave him.

Sue was about to tell Johnny to apologise when the chief fireman walked into the tent.

"There are some folks outside that want to talk to you," the man said, holding his helmet under his arm.

"We're not going public," Reed said worriedly, looking at his sister.

"We're scientists, not celebrities," Emma clarified, moving the ice pack from her head.

"It's too late for that, look," the fireman laughed, walking over to the TV and turned it on.

The TV showed clips from the bridge of the five using their 'powers' and the people surrounding clapping.

"See that?" he said, smiling at them.

'But the rescue itself is not the story, one of the five stretched to an amazing length-,' the reporter on the screen informed, showing the clip of Reed stretching over the barrier to catch the falling fireman.

"That's what they are calling you - The Fantastic Five,"

"Cool," Johnny smirked, hopping off the table next to Emma and turned, about to head out of tent.

"No, wait. Where are you going?" Sue asked, moving towards Johnny.

"I'm gonna go talk to them," Johnny responded like it was obvious.

"No! We should think this through," Sue cried, attempting to stop Johnny.

"Great. Brainstorm," Johnny encouraged, turning and walking out the tent.

Sue looked at the other three before running after her little brother, "Get back here right now! Johnny!"

Johnny just ignored her and walked up to the reporters holding his hands up, "Settle down,"

Emma and Ben looked at each other, thinking the same thing; they knew he craved the attention.

The rest of the five soon arrived after Sue, Emma had discarded the ice pack somewhere along the way.

"Do you believe this?" Johnny laughed to Reed, earning a glare off the scientist.

The head fireman walked up again, looking at the five with curiosity, "Which one of you is the leader?"

"That would be me," Johnny replied instantly, winking at the girls.

Emma and Sue shook their head in disbelief.

"No, seriously,"

Emma nudged Reed forward, who tripped in front of Johnny, cameras flashed.

"Okay son, you're on."

"Uh, during our recent mission to the Von Doom space station," Reed stumbled, looking at the reporters, "we were exposed to an unidentified radioactive cosmic energy,"

"What happened on the bridge,"

"How can you stretch?

"Is it true you can fly?"

Questions were fired at them rapidly, not leaving much room for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm working on it. It's actually difficult," Johnny told the reporter, smiling flirtatiously.

"Can you really turn invisible?"

"How did you pull the truck back?"

"Is it true you can control water?"

Emma smirked at the reporter before raising her hand and moving the water in a bystander's cup; catapulting it through the air and making it splash Johnny.

"Hey!" Johnny exclaimed, glancing towards where it had come from, looking at Emma who had an eyebrow raised.

The reporters laughed, snapping more pictures and asking even more questions.

"No, actually, we do not know much more than you at this point. We will be going directly to our lab to diagnose our symptoms," Sue cut in, trying to calm the wave of press.

"Symptoms?"

"Is it some kind of disease?"

"No! No, no, no. It's not a disease," Emma exclaimed, waving her hands.

"If having special powers is a disease, then yeah, we got it bad," Johnny laughed, smiling brightly as the photographer's took more pics.

"Definitely," Emma mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me, but that Thing doesn't look so fantastic," a reporter said, pointing at Ben.

"Ben Grimm is a genuine American Hero," Reed started, trying to ease them.

"What he means is, every team needs a mascot!" Johnny grinned, throwing his arms round Ben and Emma, "a new day is dawning; the day of the Fantastic Five!"

The reporters loved it, they immediately started taking more pictures and shouting over one another their questions. Reed snapped.

"Look! Look!" Reed shouted, moving to the front of the five, "we went up into space to find a way to understand DNA, cure diseases and save lives. Well, now it's our DNA, our 'disease', our lives on the line. Thank you, no more questions,"

* * *

><p>The flashing police car pulled up outside the Baxter building, Johnny stepped out first; loving the attention. Emma followed with the others in pursuit.<p>

The crowds of fans went wild when they saw them, waving their signs of love and shouting it to.

Emma, Ben and Johnny walked in a line towards the door. Emma smiled and waved, occasionally letting snowflakes fly from her hands. Johnny was taking it all in, waving to all the girls and grinning at the kids. Ben stood nearer the back, feeling as though if he tried they would somehow hate him for it. Think he was a monster. A freak.

"C'mon, Ben. Smile," Emma encouraged, creating snow over a small family.

"They wanna like you, bud. Say hi," Johnny fortified enthusiastically, creating a flickering flame for the kids before following Emma inside.

Ben took a step towards the kids, they froze, taking a step back, he sighed, "Uh… don't do drugs,"

As Ben walked in the crowd cheered him, not finding his scary, he was as much a hero as the others.

The five of them stepped into the lift, the doors closing behind them. They clicked the floor and waited, the elevator shuddered under the wait and the maximum people sign lit up. Ben smiled sadly, realising the problem.

"Either we're going really slow or not at all," Johnny stated obviously, getting a laugh from Emma.

The doors slid open on the first floor; Ben stepped out, "I'll take the stairs,"

"I'll come with you," Emma suggested, about to walk out behind him.

"Nah, it's fine," Ben said, reaching in and pressing the button, the doors sliding closed as Ben walked off.

Ben walked in as the voice of Victor Von Doom rang through the corridor, shortly followed by Reed's.

"Is there a problem in here?" Ben asked intimidatingly, looking at the pair.

"No, no problem, Ben," the elevator dinged and Victor turned towards it, the lights flickered suddenly, "just pay your damn electricity bill and get to work finding a cure,"

Emma, Sue and Johnny walked in just as the lift doors closed again.

"Oh yes, rooms, Ben you mind the room by mine?" Reed asked Ben.

"Nah I'm fine with that," Ben walked off.

"Sue you can have the guest room by the door," Reed told Sue, she nodded and waltzed off.

"Emma-,"

"I live here, I know which one is my room," Emma replied sarcastically, wondering off.

"Johnny your room is the one next to Emma's,"

Johnny's eyes flashed mischievously as he followed Emma down the hall.

Emma flung open the door to her room; the walls were painted a creamy colour with splashes of blue on them, the floor was a beige colour matching the walls, and the bed was a king size with white bedclothes and blue outlines of New York.

The furniture consisted of a white wardrobe that stretched across half of the wall, a door leading to the bathroom in the gap, a white vanity which had a 12inch PowerBook balancing precariously on the edge, a 42inch x 42inch white bookcase stood crammed with colourful books next to the door with a few piles of books next to it and finally her white desk which lay scattered with black sketchbooks, notes and her white iMac- working for Victor Von Doom has it's perks.

Emma took a deep breath, collapsing on the bed with a puff. She was exhausted.

"So this is your room?" a voice asked from the door, Emma rolled over on her bed to look at none other than Johnny Storm.

"Yeah,"

"It's cool,"

"Thanks,"

"CHINESE IS HERE!" Sue's voice hollered, signalling time to eat. Emma rolled off the bed and to her feet, walking past Johnny in the doorway.

"C'mon, let's go eat,"

* * *

><p>"I'll clean up," Emma smiled, still partly giggling from Ben's joke.<p>

"I'll help," Johnny said abruptly, standing and starting to collect the plates.

Emma looked at him, puzzled, but just shrugged and walked into the kitchen, opening the dishwasher.

Johnny walked in, balancing plates, Emma took them and in five minutes the dishwasher was loaded and on.

"Sooo," Emma started.

"About what you said on the bridge today," Johnny smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm sor-,"

"No! No, it's fine, it… actually meant a lot to me and I was just gonna say thanks," Johnny laughed, his usual cockiness back.

"It's okay, well, night, Johnny," Emma smiled, shoving her hands in the back pockets of her ripped skinny jeans.

"Night," Johnny smirked, following her to her door where he went into his, got changed into some pyjamas and fell asleep before his head touched the pillow.

Emma walked into her room, changing into some black pyjama shorts and a white tank top, pulling back the duvet and crawling into bed. She was asleep within five minutes.

They all needed their sleep for tomorrow. Tomorrow was testing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it ;P reviews welcome o.0<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy! I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated, my school is trying to kill me, have I said that before? Anyway I have too much homework, but basically to make up for it I tried to make this one long, so get comfy :) oh and I totally wasn't watching the film when I wrote this pfftt not at all ;P**

* * *

><p>Johnny was first up for testing, he stood in a Titanium box with built in extinguishers.<p>

Emma, Sue and Reed stood in the control box, looking at a screen which showed his vitals, his body structure and the temperature.

"Okay, Johnny," Emma said into the speaker, letting Johnny know he could start.

Johnny suddenly burst into flames, letting them grow. They studied from the surveillance room.

"He's heating up from his core," Reed observed, clicking something on the screen, it lit up with the temperature Johnny was emitting. Three thousand kelvin, one thousand from the Sun's temperature.

"And his vitals are completely normal," Sue contributed, her eyes widening at the temperature.

"Johnny, back it down," Reed suddenly exclaimed, watching the rising temperature.

"I can go hotter!" Johnny yelled back concentrating which resulted in a burst of heat.

"Johnny, just back it down!" Emma shouted, looking at Sue worriedly.

Johnny didn't listen; he tried harder, making the heat rise. The metal box began to glow yellow-red, showing it was slowly melting.

The temperature on the screen now displayed three thousand seven hundred, almost four thousand.

"Johnny, back it down right now!" Reed bellowed, running his hand quickly through his hair.

"Johnny!" Sue screamed, covering her eyes like the others.

They could start to feel the heat, like an oven left open, it was growing hotter by the minuet and so was the light.

Reed spun round, slamming his hand down on a big red button. They watched as the fire extinguishers went off, filling the box with foam and stopping Johnny.

The trio rushed out of the box and onto the metal railings. The Titanium box had a hole in it and Johnny moved into the gap so the threesome could see him; he was covered in foam.

"Buzz-kills! You guys are cramping my style," Johnny laughed, wiping the foam out of his eyes, he saw Emma's amused face and winked, causing her to blush.

"Johnny. You were at four-thousand kelvin," Sue said worriedly, leaning against the railing alongside Emma and reed, "any hotter and you would be approaching Supernova,"

"Sweet!" Johnny grinned, Emma shook her head.

"No, Johnny, not sweet. Supernova is the temperature of the Sun," Emma clarified, looking at him with her eyebrows raised and a smile gracing her lips slightly.

"Not only could you kill yourself, but you could set fire to Earth's atmosphere and end al life as we know it," Reed explained.

"Got it," Johnny nodded, holding both his foam covered hands up, "supernova: bad,"

* * *

><p>Next was Sue.<p>

Sue was sitting in a chair with a massive technical microscope in front of her, Reed sat on the other side of her and Emma stood next to him.

"It's not invisibility per say. You should be able to bend light around other objects, even people," Reed stopped, looking at his notes, "that is if you could control your emotional state better,"

Emma looked at her brother in disbelief, seeing a not-so-good outcome.

"Excuse me?" Sue asked in shock and scepticism.

"If you had more self-control, you could locate the trigger. Can you remember your exact feeling from on the bridge?" Reed asked, turning towards his computer screen.

"Anger, rage, _frustration_," Sue listed, Emma caught the hint, looking at the floor, but Reed didn't.

"Okay, is there any way to duplicate that feeling, some memory or-," Reed trailed off, cut off by Sue.

"I'm sure I can come up with something," she said through tight lips.

The room went silent and Emma started creating a few snowflakes in the palm of her hands.

"How's that coming?" Reed asked, looking up from his notes to see Sue partially invisible.

A blue light pulsed off Sue and tipped Reed over, he took his notes and some other… stuff.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sue exclaimed, springing up from her chair and collecting Reeds stuff as he pulled himself off the ground.

Emma face-palmed and walked out the room, shaking her head.

Emma saw Johnny walk towards the room; his shirt had scorch marks and holes it in, like it'd been burned.

She smirked at him, "Having some issues?"

"Just 'cause you're clothes aren't freezing," he retorted, winking at her.

She moved her right hand onto her left shoulder, trying to contain a smile, her left hand touching her lips.

"Whatever floats your boat, firefly," she laughed, strolling past him as he walked into the room with Reed and Sue.

"Hey, guys!? I think we have a serious problem," he said, holding his arms out.

Reed and Sue glanced at each other before Reed walked off the help Johnny and Sue finished off tidying up.

* * *

><p>Next up was Emma.<p>

Emma stood by a paddling pool full of water, watching as Reed wrote something down.

"Okay, so you can control ice and water?" Reed asked, looking at his sister.

"Mostly ice I think but yup," Emma replied, popping the 'P'.

"Right, can you try turning the water to ice?"

Emma nodded, looking at the ice sternly and concentrating on making it in to ice.

Slowly, frost formed over the water, becoming ice; Reed nodded, "Can you try reversing it?"

"I'll try," Emma replied she turned back to the pool; she raised her hand, splaying her fingers out.

Gradually, the ice returned to its previous state of water and Emma dropped her hand, exhausted.

"That's good, now how about making a column of water?" Reed challenged, not noticing Emma's scowl.

Emma placed her hand back over the water, willing the water to rise; the water rose in a column, following her hands movements.

"Nice, now-,"

"Reed, I appreciate what you're doing, how you're trying to help, but I'm exhausted," Emma snapped, dropping the water back into the pool with a splash, "the water stuff is way harder to do than the ice,"

Reed nodded his head again, not fully understanding, "Okay, I get it, what about-,"

"Reed!" Emma exclaimed, "enough!"

Emma threw her hands up slightly in exasperation, then the strangest thing happened; ice shot from her hands across her body, turning her skin blue and translucent.

Reed stared at his sister who was staring at her hands in shock. Then it hit them. Her body had turned to ice. Solid ice.

"Fascinating…" Reed murmured, jotting something down, "you're turned yourself to ice like Johnny does with fire…"

"Bloody hell," Emma panicked, her eyes looking round her body.

Emma turned to stare at her brother, she saw his questions start to form in his mind, she sighed.

"Before you ask: no, this hasn't happened to me before and no, I don't think I can fly," Emma cut in, answering Reed's questions before he'd asked them.

Reed beamed at the mousy haired girl, she really did know him to well; then again they were brother and sister.

"Okay, okay, well that's it for today," Reed smiled, laughing at Emma's face of gratitude, "how about we see how Ben's doing?"

* * *

><p>Ben was last.<p>

He sat on a wooden stool by Reed's desk, he looked at Sue who had an orange reflex hammer in her hand, she looked at Ben, "Okay,"

Sue hit the hammer in multiple places on Ben's knee, fairly hard, "You feel anything?"

"Nope," Ben grumbled back, looking down at his knee.

"Okay," Reed exhaled, walking in with a silver hammer and looked at Ben whose eyes had widened at it.

Ben and Sue's eyes followed the hammer as Reed brought in down, Ben let out a yelp as his knee flew out, kicking the black stool in front of him.

"Gah!" Emma yelled, ducking as the stool flew over her head, smashing against the wall.

* * *

><p>"Our suits were exposed to the storm like us, so they can transform like us," Reed explained as Sue picked up Ben's and Emma and Johnny walked in. They were all in their uniforms, except for Ben, "becoming invisible, changing size on demand, resisting sub-zero temperatures or remaining impervious to flame,"<p>

"Huh, you guys look like an eighty's rock band," Ben laughed, taking a sip out of his metal cup.

"You know Ben, this material can stretch," Sue said, pulling ben's suit.

"I'm sure we can figure out a way to make it fit," Emma smirked, before turning to look at Johnny who was admiring himself.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't be caught dead in that," Ben replied, shaking his head.

"I love these costumes," Johnny grinned, running his hands over his stomach, "they're missing something thoug, some kinda spice,"

Emma gave him a 'are you serious?' look alongside Sue, Reed turned to look at the blonde.

"They're _not _costumes," Reed sighed.

"You can't use you're powers in public, Johnny" Sue added, still holding Ben's suit.

He looked unimpressed, "You guys are worse than NASA," then he started to walk off

Emma rolled her eyes, then called after him, "Johnny! Hey!"

Ben swirled his drink in his glass, thinking, "Maybe it's missing a utility belt,"

* * *

><p>Sue and Emma were walking down the street, going shopping, when Sue's jaw dropped; she ran over to a magazine stand, grabbing on of the articles, Emma sniggered, it had Sue on the front.<p>

"It's Sue Storm, and Emma Richards!" a dude at the stall said, pointing at Sue and Emma.

Slowly they backed away, turning and attempting to walk down the street, but people started noticing and pointing.

Within seconds a crowd formed and they took off running, well the best Sue could in her heels, pinstripe trousers and shirt, Emma had on her burgundy All Stars, a pair of blue, ripped skinny jeans and a purple ¾ length t-shirt on so it wasn't too bad for her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again," Sue growled as she went to take her coat off.

"No, wait," Emma stopped, turning and raising her hand; immediately ice began to form, spiralling into an ice wall and blocking off the mob.

Sue smiled gratefully at Emma and they carried on running back to the Baxter Building.

* * *

><p>Ben squeezed the bag of oranges into a bowl, making fresh orange juice in seconds.<p>

Emma stumbled out of her room in a black skater skirt and a white crop top hat had lacey material which hung over her stomach, a pair of purple Chuck Taylors on and her hair twisted into a messy bun.

She groaned, collapsing on a stool next to Sue who was next to Reed and nicking a few of Ben's chunks of fruit out of the bowl, "I'm hungry,"

"Then make yourself breakfast," Ben grumbled.

"Fine," Emma scowled, standing back up and making a bowl of cornflakes and milk, tipping the sugar on.

Johnny strode into the room, "Okay I'm here, let's make this quick, I gotta lot of places to go today,"

He swiped the bowl of juice out of Ben's hands as he was about to drink it, walking over to the side to make himself breakfast, "oh wait, haha, I don't go anywhere,"

Emma groaned, sensing an argument as Reed looked up, exhausted, "Johnny look, it's imperative that we stay inside for the foreseeable future,"

Ben sighed, looking puzzled as he attempted to pick up the metal fork.

"I know, I know, I was there when you said that but then my brain hurt for a week,"

"Johnny, it's too dangerous for you to be in public," Sue added, looking equally as tired as Reed.

"Yeah, you might try to show off to a girl and end up setting a tree on fire or something," Emma mumbled, her head laying on her folded arms and her bowl pushed in front of her, her voice slightly muffled. Johnny smirked at her, she was cute.

"Yeah, you've been saying that for years," Johnny replied to Sue's statement, raising his eyebrows and turning back around.

"What worries me is that out powers are evolving," Reed chipped in, almost as if he had only just got back from another conversation.

Ben had finally picked up the fork and now looked fairly pleased with himself, earning a laugh and a small shake of her head from Emma.

"No, I know!" Johnny exclaimed, "I'm so close to flying guys, I can taste it,"

He threw a towel down and it almost instantly set on fire, Emma sniggered, finally waking up.

Sue laughed, shaking her head at Johnny, "You can't fly,"

"Yet,"

"Johnny, can you put that napkin out?"

Emma contained a laugh as Johnny spun round, his handsome face going wide and he put his glass of orange juice down, "Oh Jesus,"

He quickly patted it out, as Ben decided to start talking again, "So what's going on Reed? How're you gonna cure us?"

Reed smiled, pulling a set of sheets from beside him, "I'm gonna create a machine to recreate the storm, the cosmic rays will travel from this generator to this chamber,"

Johnny nodded, raising his glass to him, "what? No pop-ups?"

Emma zoned out as Reed continued droning on, how come he was such a nerd? Mechanics she didn't mind but this stuff? Nah, that reminded her, she had to check up on her bike…

She snapped out of this as Ben stood up abruptly, she glanced up at him before looking at Johnny who shrugged.

"You don't want this to get worse," Reed was saying, as he tried to calm Ben,

Johnny snorted, "Worse than that?"

"Johnny," Emma warned, she knew what Ben was like when he was pissed.

"Guys, look, we're gonna be stuck here for a while so let's just… try to get along?" Sue suggested.

Ben and Johnny looked at each other and Emma groaned, dropping her head back onto her arms, this was gonna be painful…

* * *

><p>Emma walked in as Johnny started to stroke a feather duster over Ben's face, a blob of cream in his hand as he lay asleep on the red sofa.<p>

She rolled her eyes, walking out and passing Reed as he walked into the bathroom, wasn't Sue in there?

She heard a yell as Reed walked back out, looking embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Emma stepped out the shower, wrapping a towel around her torso as Johnny walked in, she yelled, quickly turning to ice as he stared, "Get out!"<p>

He didn't budge but ran out as jets ice cold water shot at him, chasing him down the hall.

* * *

><p>Reed's blue arm stretched out from the toilet, right over to the cupboard which had the toilet roll in as Johnny and Emma walked past, they stared in amazement as it slowly returned to the toilet with a roll of toilet paper. They glanced at each other before carrying on.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the third attempt Emma had seen Johnny try to do with the cream and the duster and she was dying to get it done.<p>

"Move over," she hissed, grabbing the duster and running it over Ben's face, the wooded handle side.

Ben moved, bringing the cream covered hand to his face, smashing the cream down. Emma and Johnny grinned at each other, throwing their hands up in the air before legging it out of the room before Ben woke up, he'd know it was them.

"Johnny! Emma!"

* * *

><p>Emma weaved her way through all the Von Doom scientists and mechanics, moving out of the way and stumbling towards the living room; she got there just as Johnny sat down on the sofa, she dropped down beside him, raising an eyebrow at popping pan of popcorn in his hand.<p>

He smiled his smile that made the girls throw themselves at him at her, casually draping an arm over her as they watched the bike show, he shook his head, "We gotta get outta here,"

They smirked at each other, standing up and walking out, leaving the TV on.

They passed the closet with the suits in and did a double take. Emma winked at Johnny. Half an hour later they were speeding out of the building in Johnny's red sports car.

Johnny pulled to a stop at the light, glancing over at the brunette beside him, Emma as looking out the window at go-know-what.

A black car pulled up next to Johnny, reviving his engine at the playboy.

"Hey, prettyboy, let's see what you've got," the man in the car challenged, winking at Emma who'd leaned forward in her chair and was looking at him.

Johnny smiled back, casually throwing his arm out the window and resting in of the car, Emma laughed, knowing what he was doing.

As the lights went green Johnny took off, smirking alongside Emma as she glanced back to look at the man's burning wheels.

* * *

><p>Emma sat in the front row of the bike stadium, looking round for Johnny who'd said he'd be right back; she guessed he'd got caught up flirting with some blonde chick.<p>

Her jaw dropped at the hosts next words, "Okay I want you to give a real good welcome to Johnny Storm from the Fantastic Five!"

He didn't, she glared as Johnny flew out on a blue bike, dirt flying up.

The crowd went wild as Johnny sped up the dirt bank, flying off it and holding himself vertically up, the host yelled, "Wow! Look at that flip!"

Emma screamed, standing up with the rest of the crowd, trying not to draw to much attention to herself.

Suddenly the host changed ideas, "C'mon Johnny, that's old school, show us something new!"

Emma watched in fear as she saw Johnny's eyes change to the colours of a fire and she saw the steam start to rise of him, "Oh shit," she whispered.

"Something new…" Johnny contemplated, raising an eyebrow behind his helmet and goggles.

Johnny zoomed up the ramp, flying into the air and letting go of the bike, flipping backwards, the crowd went wild but it was short lived as Johnny and Emma watched in horror as his bike drifted away, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, no!"

Johnny flapped his arms as he and his bike slowly started falling, "C'mon Johnny, c'mon!"

Emma had her hand over her mouth but soon moved it to start cheering as Johnny burst into flames, soaring over the arena for about a minute before he lost heat and plummeted to the ground.

Emma didn't even think as she jumped over the side off the row, landing in a crouch and sliding to her knees next to Johnny.

He mumbled something, pulling off his helmet and standing up. Emma stepped back to give him room, he winked at her before walking into the spotlight, the host announced he was alright. But Johnny wasn't finished.

Without warning he ripped off the remains of his outfit to reveal the blue suit, but it was different.

On the left hand side there was a silver sign. A five. It was a silver circle with a matching fitted number in the middle.

Almost immediately Johnny was swallowed up by the crowd and Emma tried not to get caught up, but followed as they left. She tugged down the sleeves of her black pullover and shoved her hands into the pockets of her maroon skinny jeans.

* * *

><p>Even through the crowd Emma saw Reed and Sue, where was Ben? Emma's eyes flickered around, looking for her brother's best friend. Oh no.<p>

She looked back over at Reed and Sue who'd confronted Johnny and pushed to the front of the crowd where Reed and Sue could see her. Reed did a double glance at Emma, stopping what he was saying a glaring at Johnny, "You brought Emma?!"

"Yeah, now where's my ride?" Johnny asked, stepping forward as a red ball of metal flew across the street, rolling in front of Johnny.

Johnny looked upset and looked around, just as a registration plate hit him in the head, he swivelled and came face to face with Ben who was marching towards him.

"You gave us names Johnny," Sue sighed, disappointment clear on her face,

'What?' Emma thought, 'when did he do that?'

She clicked her fingers; it must've been when he'd been… swept up by the crowd.

Emma looked back at the four just as Ben was about to punch Johnny, "Ben! No!"

Reed stepped in front just as Ben hit home, Reeds elasticity softened the blow but it still sent Johnny flying; he hit the wall, leaving burn marks on the advertisement.

"Let's see if we can get blood from stone," Johnny growled, standing and striding towards Ben.

Emma narrowed her eyes, "You guys need a _time out_,"

She stepped between them, a hand on each of their chests; she pushed them away from each other.

"Talk to blockhead, he started it," Johnny retorted.

"I don't care, dammit Johnny," Sue cut in, moving in front of Emma, pointing a finger at her little brother before turning and looking after Ben who had started to stride away, "Ben!"

Reeds eyes focused on Johnny as well as Emma's, Emma sighed then turned and ran after Sue and Ben, "Hey! Sue, wait up!"

Johnny stared after Emma mournfully before kicking the ball that was once his red sports car, he was obviously annoyed.

Emma glanced back at her brother and managed to make out the words he said, "-what? Getting girls and making money?"

Then she looked at Johnny, his words were easy to understand, "Is there any higher?"

Emma smiled sadly, he could be so naïve, then she turned on her hell and ran after Ben and Sue who'd slowed down to a walk through the streets; Laughing humourlessly to herself as she approached the duo, her life really was messed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo? Whatcha think? Did you know the word 'chica' is actually Spanish? I'm sorry I'm so random... and possibly crazy :( I didn't but I don't think you care, we're FangirlsFanboys (do they exist? :/) not Spanish teachers. Moving on :) I hope you've liked this chapted and as always R&R it means alot! Now if you want something to happen or generally want to leave a comment to help me help you enjoy this Fic more the Review button in somehwere around here- hint hint ;) and if you're new follow and favourite if you like this, and anyone feel free to ask questions :) I will try my very best to update soon! See ya guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm on a roll, guys! :) two in one day ;P this one is fairly short though, I just needed to get this bit done so I wasn't to depressed in school when I realised I hadn't updated. Anyway, someone asked what Emma's name was so I made this first bit so you guys know and Emma knows, i physically _couldn't think _of a name for her so I kinda improvised, I watched X-Men earlier and I saw Bobby, who's IceMan, so I thought: oh my gods! she's got similar powers to him so I might as well give her a similar name? Leave a comment if you want me to change it/ if you want me to change it and have a suggestion. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Emma was lounging on the sofa, flicking through channels on the TV, she stopped when she stumbled across the replay of yesterdays 'incident'.<p>

Johnny stood next to a reporter, smiling at her, she was asking him a question, he smirked at the camera, "they call me the Human Torch, ladies call me Torch,"

"What about the rest of the team?" the lady asked as a picture of Sue appeared on the screen.

"That's the Invisible Girl," Johnny said, flashing a smile at the ladies.

"What about your leader Reed Richards? I hear you call him Mr Fantastic, is it true what they say; that about him that he can expand any part of his anatomy?"

Johnny laughed, looking at the camera and smiling, "Well I've always found him to be a little limp,"

"Haha, now what about Reeds sister, Emma Richards?"

Emma's eyes narrowed as a picture of her on the bridge next to Johnny came on, this would be interesting.

"Emma? She's Ice Girl,"

Emma rose and eyebrow in shock. Girl? At least it wasn't too bad.

"And what is that? What do you call that thing?"

An image of Ben followed on the screen, it was from the bridge, like the rest, Johnny grinned holding out an arm, "that's it, the Thing,"

Laughter erupted from the crowd and Emma face-palmed, no wonder Ben crushed his car, but Johnny wasn't done yet, "Yeah, you think _this _is bad? You should've seen him before!"

Emma switched the television off, she'd seen enough. She heaved herself off the sofa, groaning at the loss of heat and wondered off to find Johnny, they needed to talk.

* * *

><p>Emma groaned, still not able to find Johnny; she was just about to leave when she saw Sue.<p>

"Hey, Sue, you seen Johnny?"

"No, not since… yeah, hey you know where Reed is?"

"My guess he's over there behind the computer," Emma sighed, pointing to Reed's desk, grimacing at her brother, "probably fell asleep working, again,"

"Thanks, you mind if I take him out? He needs a break,"

"No, not at all, he needs it, we all do,"

"You wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna," Emma rotated her hands round in the air in front of her.

"Okay, see ya,"

Emma watched as Sue walked over to where Reed ay collapsed on his keyboard, she said his name and he sat up; his face squished sideways and as she practically forced him to leave with her, Emma smiled; they were perfect for each other.

She watched as Sue dragged him out before walking out, looking for Johnny.

* * *

><p>After finding Johnny Emma had intended to ask him about the 'superhero names', but instead ended up going out with Johnny and buying a Thing prototype doll.<p>

They walked into the Baxter Building, both laughing about the doll.

"Hey!" Johnny yelled as he saw Ben walk into the lobby, he held up the miniature figurine.

"Look what the marketing guys gave us!" Emma laughed, pointing to the door, "it's awesome,"

"Look, check it out, listen, you're gonna love it," Johnny smiled, holding up the doll and clicking a button.

"It's clobberin' time!" the mini Ben shouted in a high voice.

"It's catchy, right?!" Johnny laughed, smiling widely at Ben and Emma. Emma laughed but Ben looked unimpressed.

He marched up to Johnny and shoved him against the wall with his arm, grabbing the figure with his other hand and smashing it against the wall next to Johnny's head. Emma stepped back as bits flew through the air and Ben strode back past her, but was careful not to shove her.

"Aw! That was the prototype!" Johnny exclaimed, looking at the smashed pieces, he looked up at Emma who glared at him, signalling him to shut up. They watched as Ben stormed out, the doors slamming behind him.

"Ben!"

Emma and Johnny whipped round to see Sue run in, she looked both ways before noticing them, she ran over, "Emma, Johnny, have you seen Ben?"

"Yeah," Emma scowled, walking up to meet Sue alongside Johnny.

"Sunshine just left," Johnny said, before walking past Sue, Emma stopping next to his sister, "look, Sue, I can't stay in this freak show any longer, I gotta get back to the real world,"

Emma looked at Johnny, surprised whilst Sue just looked puzzled.

"You're calling that the real world?" Sue asked, looking just as confused.

"Sue, stop, you're not Mom, don't talk to me like I'm a little boy,"

"Maybe I would if you stopped acting like one, do you even hear yourself, who do you think you are?"

"Why is everyone on my ass? If you guys are jealous then fine, I didn't expect it to come from you though,"

Emma stared at the siblings, choosing to stay out of it, it was a family thing.

"You actually think those people care about you? You're just a fad to them, Johnny,"

"Let's try something new, you live your life, I'll live mine,"

Johnny's eyes flickered away from Sue to look at Emma, who equally was staring at Johnny.

He then raised his arms, looking at the both of them, "sound good?"

Emma and Sue looked at each other, contemplating what to do.

"Oh and just for the record, they love me!" Johnny shouted back before forcefully pushing into the spinning door and started out.

Emma sighed, running after him, "Johnny!"

* * *

><p>"Johnny!" Emma yelled, shoving past the crowd of people to get to Johnny, he looked back at her.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Well someone had to come and get you,"

"Emma I like you, a lot, but I can't stay here, go back to the Baxter Building,"

"Not without you,"

Johnny looked at her with a raised eyebrow then carried on walking; Emma rolled her eyes before running after him.

They continued through the street before Emma finally caught up with him, grabbing his arm and turning him to face her, "Johnny! We need to-,"

Emma trailed off as she saw red light shining brightly out of Reed's apartment, the machine.

Johnny spun to look at what Emma was staring at, both their eyes widened as it grew. They both took off running, trying to get back to Baxter Building quickly.

* * *

><p>Johnny and Emma ran into Reeds house, seeing Sue and running over.<p>

"Sue," Johnny called, causing her to look up from Ben and smile at them.

"Johnny! Emma! The machine, it worked!" Sue exclaimed as she moved to try and pick up Ben, "give me a hand!"

Emma and Johnny jogged over, Johnny slowing to look at the place, "shit…"

"Ben!" Emma said, grabbing Ben's arm and heaving.

"You alright Ben?" Johnny asked, taking Ben's arm of Sue, "put him on the step,"

"Ugh," Ben groaned, coming around as he was placed on the step.

"We can't leave you for five minutes," Emma laughed, looking at her brother's best friend. Reed, where was he? "Ben where's Reed?"

"The machine, Vic used it on himself; he was affected by the cloud like us, Vic must've taken him," Ben explained, looking exhausted.

His mouth dropped as he saw the broken window, the trio followed his eyes, their eyes widening at the sight; Emma stood up abruptly, running out to the porch.

* * *

><p><strong>B-bam! So whatcha think? Hopr you liked it and remember R&amp;R- I do read them and they help make it more enjoyable for both of us- and follow and favourite if ya love it ;) 'Till next time my beautiful FangirlsFanboys (if they are real)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai! So to stop you guys going wtf?! I've already read this; i split chapter 3 in half and made a new chapter 4, 5, 6 and 7- they're not actualy _new new _but there will be soon! So yeah... if you havent read this before: enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>There's a a few bits in this without Emma (since it follows her I guess 'side' of it) but it's probably only for this chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dr Richards, allow me to begin your lesson, Chemistry 101," Victor said, looking at Reed through the hood of his dark green cloak, "what happens to rubber when it's super cold?"<p>

Reed was strapped to a metal chair, steel tubes streaming the ice from the can into Reed; he was covered in frost and ice blue, shivering constantly.

"Give up? That's not like you, Reed," Doom chuckled darkly, standing and walking to the frozen man, bending his finger back and causing Reed to groan in pain, "after all, we are both… Doctors,"

Reed looked at Victor and Victor glared back, hissing at Reed, "Painful? You don't know the meaning of the word,"

* * *

><p>Emma was soon joined by Johnny and Sue.<p>

The three of them stood on the balcony, looking at the smashed window and shattered glass that littered the floor and furniture. What had happened?

* * *

><p>Victor threw of the lid of the heat tracking missile, yanking it out, "Just a little something from our defence contracts,"<p>

Victor turned on the rocket, lifting it to his eye and focusing it on the Baxter Building, the tracker searching for its target. Target found: Johnny Storm. Victor laughed, "Let's check in on the rest of the family shall we"

With that he fired, the glass breaking as the device shot through it.

* * *

><p>Johnny, Emma and Sue spun to look at the approaching missile; they all looked at Johnny, it was a heat seeking missile.<p>

Johnny looked at Emma, "oh no,"

He walked forwards, looking over the side of the stone and down at the busy roads.

"We gotta get outta here," Sue exclaimed.

"I've got an idea," Johnny stepped back rubbing his hands.

"Don't even think about it," Emma warned, immediately knowing what Johnny was thinking.

He smirked at her, winking, "never do,"

Johnny ran forward leaping over the balcony and plummeting down.

"What are you doing? Johnny! No!" Sue screamed as she and Emma ran forward, bashing against the stone as they peered out at Johnny.

The missile changed course, bending and following Johnny, he was still falling towards the cars.

Emma watched in horror until right at the last minute she heard him yell, "FLAME ON!"

His clothes burnt away to reveal his '5' suit as he flew back into the air, leading the missile away, "WHOO!"

Emma laughed, looking at Sue, "Guess he can fly,"

They turned, running back inside where Ben had managed to stand up, "we have to help Reed,"

"It's too dangerous for you now," Emma argued, placing a hand on his shoulder and then running off, running to get her suit.

"You have to stay here," Sue finished, holding both his shoulder and then pushing away, following Emma's lead.

Ben looked after them sadly, "What did I do?"

They didn't see him look towards the machine again, already decided on what he had to do.

* * *

><p>Victor watched as fire erupted on the ocean, where Johnny and the missile had gone, "Two down, three to go,"<p>

Emma was holding Sue's hand tightly, it was keeping her invisible, they approached Reed in the chair, Emma turned the cooling unit off and Sue let go, leaving Emma to hide behind the chair.

Sue walked in front of Reed undoing the buckles; Reed looked up, knowing it was her, "Sue…"

"Shh," Sue whispered, looking at Reed's frozen form, "what has he done to you,"

"How romantic,"

Sue panicked, becoming visible as she turned round to face Victor, Sue stepped towards him, "Victor, please,"

"Call me Doom,"

Emma narrowed her eyes, she never like her boss anyway, she turned slightly on her butt, touching Reed's side gently to let him know she was there- and to steal some of the frost.

A light in the corner of her eye made her turn, the machine, it was in use again, but whom? Ben. She saw Reed turn his head slightly too, he knew.

"The machine works, it worked on Ben, it can work on you, we can turn you back," Sue pleaded, not noticing the light.

"Do you really think fate turned us into gods so we could refuse these gifts?"

Emma stood up suddenly, shocking Victor at her sudden appearance, "Victor, you always thought you were a bloody god,"

"Now back off," Sue finished, glaring at Victor.

"Ladies, let's not fight,"

"No," Sue replied, blue light glowing off her, "lets,"

Sue sent a force at Victor making him stumble and the window behind him shatter along with some blinds. Emma sent icicles at him, pointed but somehow crushing on contact with him.

"Emma, Susan, you're fired!" Victor announced, sending an electricity bold from each hand at either of the girls; they both flew back and Sue grabbed Emma's hand as they fell into a wooden box, splintering it, "and to think, Susan, I was about to share my life with you,"

Sue looked at Emma before turning them bother invisible, disappearing from view.

"Marco," Victor whispered, scanning for any signs of movement, "Polo,"

He stepped forward, getting confident, "Marco,"

Suddenly one of Sue's blasts shot out, hitting him in the shoulder and knocking him sideways; it was shortly followed by a blast of snow, which made his face hurt even through the mask.

Victor shot two bolts at the sources, watching as they hit the women and Emma became visible, he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground; he then caught Sue by the neck too, lifting her off her feet and making her still invisible form viewable.

"Did you say goodbye to Johnny?" He asked them before he threw them both behind him, Emma hitting the chair and Sue the ice container.

They both crawled backwards to where Reed could see them, he tried to smile at Emma but it just made her grab his hand, Sue placed a hand on Emma's leg.

"It's time to end this," Victor proclaimed, holding his arms out by his side.

The wooden wall behind his broke as an orange figure stepped in, thudding to the ground.

Sue looked up, smiling at the person. Smiling at Ben.

"No, Vic," Ben grumbled, raising a fist, "it's clobberin' time!"

Ben threw a punch which sent Victor flying back into the giant, metal 'V' behind his desk, he left a dent as he fell forward and the wall followed, crushing him.

"Damn, I've been waiting to do that," Ben grinned, walking forwards to the trio, "Emma, Suzy, you okay?"

Emma grinned at Ben with Sue as they all stood up and Ben pulled the Hyper Freezer off the back of the chair and Emma undid his other wrist.

"Victor's not that bad, huh? Just a little larger than life, right?" Ben mocked Reed, Emma laughed, smiling at her brother, "maybe next time you'll listen to me before-,"

Ben stopped as the lights went off Sue spun round as Victor rammed into Ben, sending them backwards and out the window.

"Ben!" Sue and Emma yelled, Emma ran forwards, watching as they fell into the pool.

Water. Emma looked back at Sue who could tell by Emma's face she was gonna do something stupid, "Emma don't,"

"Already gone," Emma smirked as she backed up then ran, jumping out of the building and towards the pool.

"EMMA!" Sue and Reed shouted, Sue ran to the edge, watching Emma and Reed crawled after her.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Emma screamed, she smiled as her body burst into blue light and she looked down to see she'd done it. She'd turned herself into solid ice. She splayed her hands out in front of her, willing the water to catch her.

She was starting to lose faith as she got closer and closer to where Ben and Victor were fighting.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact but it never came, she whooped in excitement as she looked down to see herself just above the skylight sitting on a flume of water. Unfortunately, that's when Ben and Victor decided to break the bottom on the pool and Emma's column of water disappeared from beneath her.

"Ah!" she yelped as she dropped the few feet into the pool before getting sucked through the bottom of the pool and into a corridor; she watched as Ben and Victor slipped over the side of the building, out of the window, falling towards the ground.

Acting quickly, Emma flipped onto her stomach and grabbed the edge of the wall where it went in for the door to fit. She flipped her wet hair out of her face and held on until the water all drained out, she stood up in her blue suit and black gloves and boots, cautiously walking to the edge where she saw dents appear in the side of a garbage truck. They must have landed in there.

Emma spun round and saw the elevator at the end of the hall, she legged it there and rapidly pressed the button until it dived, and she dove in, pressing the ground floor number.

* * *

><p>Emma jogged out of the building ten minutes later, turned out she was on the top floor, to see Ben lying on the ground and Victor standing over him, a metal rod in hand.<p>

There were numerous crashed cars and parts of police cars littered around them and just behind them was a bus with a car smashed into the side; people were crowded round but not too close that they would get hit.

Emma's eyes snapped back to Ben and Victor, Ben's eyes were wide as Victor raised the green pole.

"I can't let you do that," Emma turned to face the source of the voice, Reed stood just behind them, holding his side but looking okay.

"Reed?" Victor said, surprised, he turned to glance at him then looked back at Ben, "I'll be right with you,"

Victor brought the broken metal down but a blue shield stopped it, protecting Ben. Victor sighed, turning round and looking at Reed and the blonde next to him, "Hello, Susan,"

Emma ran forward, standing next to Susan. Susan and Reed looked at her, relief clear on their face.

"Hey, Vic," Emma growled, shooting a jet of ice at him which sent the pole in his hand flying.

"You four are pathetic," Victor exhaled, looking back at the rod.

Suddenly a ball of fire hit Victor, making him stumble, everyone turned to see a flame shoot through the air and land next to Emma. As the flames dissipated Johnny stood in their place, smirking, "Ya missed me,"

Emma smiled at Johnny and he winked back, moving closer to her and gripping her hand. She squeezed back; thankful he was okay, that he was alive.

Johnny glanced over at Ben as he stood up, raising an eyebrow at him, "Had a little relapse huh?"

Ben laughed, walking to stand by Reed, Johnny grinned at him, "Welcome back,"

Victor chuckled, lifting his arms and tilting his head back as electricity from the surrounding buildings shot into his hands as blue light; it seemed to surround him like a shield and it made Emma hold Johnny's hand a little tighter.

Victor looked back at the five, he wasn't done yet, he laughed through his metal mask at them, "This is going to be fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Hope you liked it! *crosses fingers* plase review- it helps me inprove my writing so you can enjoy my fics more! Anway I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to update this soon, though I think there's only gonna be about two maybe three chapters left, 'cause, well, I was an idiot and made it into small chapters with basically no description :( Okay, well till next time guys ;P<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, um, I felt bad 'cause the 'new chapter 7' wasn't actually a new chapter so I decide to post this to try and make up for it. Oh and if you're on your computer PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL (It's at the top of my profile :)) Enjoy ;P**

* * *

><p>Victor looked back at the five, he wasn't done yet, he laughed through his metal mask at them, "This is going to be fun!"<p>

Emma and Johnny let go of each other's hands, running towards Victor, he just laughed; immediately shooting two bolts of blue electricity at Emma and Johnny, sending them flying backwards, Ben then ran at him and Victor sent another strike of lightning at him.

A gas tank flew through the air, Sue threw a psionic blast at it, sending it out of harm's way; Victor sent another bolt of blue at Sue, she blocked it with a shield but it kept coming.

"Gah! I can't hold it!" she yelled, turning her head away from the light.

Reed looked around before stretching his arm and grabbing a mail box, lobbing it at Victor and breaking his fire.

Victor stumbled back and Reed took his chance, diving in the air and morphing into a tire, rolling at Victor and hitting him.

He then shot in the air and stretched out into a blanket, falling on Dr Doom and wrapping round him, he looked at Johnny, a plan forming in his head, "Johnny! Supernova!"

Johnny seemed uncertain but got ready to go, "I thought we agreed that was bad!"

"Now!" Emma shouted, working out her brothers plan.

Johnny ran towards Victor, flames covering forming around him as he ran until he was fire itself; he flew to Victor, circling him as a hurricane of fire grew around them.

"Sue!" Reed shouted over at Sue, "Think you can contain it?"

Sue had an expression of focus on her face as a force field erupted of her and encircled the column of fire.

"Flame on, kid," Ben smiled faintly from outside the fire, looking over at the grinning Emma.

* * *

><p>Sue held the force field but a trickle of blood started to seep from her nose from the effort, Emma grimaced, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.<p>

Johnny tumbled out of the column and Emma ran to his side, helping him up and letting him lean on her. Sue dropped the blue shield, exhausted and breathing heavily.

Victor stood in the middle of the ring of fire, breathing hard, but still alive, "Is that the best you can do?"

"Time for your lesson, Chem 101," Reed continued, walking a bit, "what happens when you rapidly cool hot metal,"

Ben strode over to a red water hydrant, kicking the top of it and letting water spout into the air.

"Emma!" Reed called, Emma let go of Johnny and he stood up, watching as Emma ran over to the free water.

She stuck her arms out in front of her, using one hand to control it and the other to manipulate it to shoot at Doom; it hit him, making steam rise from the heated metal, and Victor to cry out. Emma concentrated on controlling it but her strength was leaving her quickly, water was an extension of her power over ice, it wasn't as easy to control.

The stream slowed to a drip as Ben folded the jagged edge of the hydrant onto one another, containing the water.

The five looked at where Victor should be, all of them holding their breaths. Did they do it?

In the centre of a shallow crater stood Victor, he was in a position of walking, but he was stuck; he wasn't frozen, but the metal in him had cooled, making it hard and stiff.

They'd done it, they'd beaten Victor Von Doom. They all breathed out a sigh of relief and Sue hung her head, breathing deeply.

"Wow," Ben breathed, staring at the figure.

Emma stumbled back over to Johnny dropping her forehead onto his shoulder and breathing noisily, Johnny smiled smugly down at her.

Ben walked over, placing a hand on Johnny's shoulder, "You done good, kid,"

Ben then turned to smiled at Emma, ruffling her hair fondly, "Good going, Em,"

She beamed at him and nudged him as they watched Sue and Reed.

"Sue, are you okay?" Reed asked, pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah," Sue replied, standing up and looking at Reed.

Johnny, Emma and Ben sauntered over to the couple, Johnny landing an arm over Emma's shoulder, "Man I love this job,"

Emma looked up at him, surprised, but soon smirked at him, "Job, huh?"

Reed turned to smile at his sister, "Well, we do have the suits,"

Johnny let go of Emma's shoulder to turn and do a cocky bow to the crowd, Emma laughed shoving him. He grinned at her and slung his arm back round her neck.

Reed's hand had somehow ended up in Sue's and Ben was smirking at all four of them. He patted Reed on the back and winked at Johnny.

"So, where to now," Emma asked as they all started walking back to the Baxter Building.

"Well, I, personally, am going to go to sleep," Johnny grinned, pulling Emma closer to him.

Emma laughed, resting her head on Johnny's shoulder as they continued walking.

"You know, now that we're heroes does that mean we get paid?" Ben asked suddenly, causing stiffed laughs to erupt between the five.

"I don't know, Ben. I honestly don't know," Reed smiled back, his arm now round Sue's waist.

"I really hope so, or we're broke," Sue chipped in, her arm round Reeds back.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Ben grumbled, looking at the two pairs with distaste.

They waltzed into the Baxter Building slightly different to when they left; how? This time they walked in as heroes. This time they walked in as the Fantastic Five.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I admit, this was short. Next one's gonna be longish and got some OCxJohnny... and of course SuexReed. <span>REVIEW PLEASE! <span>Well, till next time guys ;***


	9. Chapter 9

**I did it! I updated! Yassss! Sorry it took so long, guys, I had **_**so much **_**homework! Anyways, here's chapter 9, hope you like it! I might do a sorta 'afterwards' chapter but it depends how this one goes- I probably will- enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>We can't stop let's go! Oh!<em>

The music boomed loudly around the sheltered room, a few groups started singing along obnoxiously loud, but the ones around them laughed and cheered them on; Emma stood next to Ben, chatting as they waited for Alicia and Sue to bring their drinks back. Emma eyed Johnny pout of the corner of her eye as he started playing along with a ton of giggling girls, she rolled her eyes- not to upset, why would she be? It's not like they're dating or anything...

Emma grinned as Sue walked back from the bar, handing her a drink alongside Alicia. She glanced at the cringe worthy sign which read 'THANK YOU FANTASTIC FIVE' she smiled at Johnny as he approached her, Sue, Alicia and Ben.

The yacht was crammed with tons of people, bustling around in an attempt to dance to the song in the small space. The group was standing in the centre, chatting about this and that, trying not to get crushed. Emma laughed slightly as Ben attempted to clink his glass with Alicia's, failing miserably by only smashing the glass.

Johnny hung his arm around Emma's shoulder as she finished off her drink and placed it on a table behind her just as Reed finished talking to Ben. Reed asked Sue out onto the balcony and Emma couldn't help the smirk-grin that spread over her face.

Emma watched through the crowd as Reed started talking to Sue, she faintly heard Johnny call her name, but it was far away.

She could already see it; the white wedding, the beautiful gown, the look on Reed's face when he saw Sue, the bridesmaids dresses, Johnny in his tux, Johnny snapping his fungers in front of her face- wait what?

"Emma!?" Emma batted Johnny's fingers away from where they had been clicking in front of her face; she huffed and shook her head.

"Yeah, sorry, Johnny," Emma grinned, resting her head on his shoulder as she hummed along to the new song, it was slightly slower paced than the last one.

"It's fine, you looked sad."

"Not sad. Proud."

"Oh."

Johnny and Emma started swaying to the music as Ben turned to face her, motioning his head to outside. Reed was reaching into his pocket and Emma squealed before look of disgust flashed over her face, "Ugh, did I just _squeal?_"

She shook her head before dragging Johnny to the entrance to the back, Ben following behind as they pushed through the tightly packed crowd.

"-were to wear it…" Reed was saying as he pulled a beautiful silver ring out of his pocket and slowly stretched down onto his knee, "no more thinking, no more variables."

Reed slowly reverted to his normal state on one knee and Emma whacked Johnny's arm in excitement and he chuckled at her.

"Sue Storm," Reed breathed, "will you marry me?"

Sue gradually turned inviable except her clothes, she must have been smiling as there was a slight shift in the air and she slowly moved her hand, slipping the ring onto her finger.

Reed looked slight alarmed but his smile said differently, he raised an eyebrow, "You kinda have to say something…"

Emma didn't notice Johnny looking down at her, smiling at her excitement and unable to tear his eyes away to look at Sue and Reed. Her eyes were alight and her mouth twitching as she anticipated Sue's answer.

"Oh, aha, yes," Sue laughed as Reed let out a breath of relief and stood up.

Reed bent down to kiss her, only for Sue to giggle as she became visible, "That's my nose, silly, _these _are my lips."

Then she pulled his lips onto hers. Emma jumped up and down like a fangirl having one of her 'fangirl' moments. She tugged Johnny's arm and he couldn't help but laugh at her, she was… something alright.

A rouse of cheers broke the moment as everyone started goading on the new fiancé's. Ben, Emma, Johnny and Alicia were grinning at the pair.

Ben turned to Johnny, "hey, no more wise specs about the way I look."

Emma smirked and slowly walked off to congratulate her brother and Sue, not hearing the rest of the conversation.

She ran over to Sue, pulling her into a hug, "Congrats! He _finally _did it! Eeee!"

"Okay, calm down, Em," Reed smiled, pulling his sister into a hug when she released Sue.

"Wide load coming through! Everybody out of the way he's huge!"

Emma turned as Johnny walked through the jam-packed crowd towards the edge of the deck with a pissed Ben behind him. As Johnny walked past her, he pulled Emma into him and down into a kiss.

After getting over her shock, Emma kissed him back, noting how flaming hot his lips were- definitely above average.

But the kiss was briefly lived as Johnny pulled back and shot off into the sky in a burning flame. He whooped as he went, "FLAME ON!"

"Show off!" Ben yelled after him, Emma smirked, her heart still beating from their quick kiss. She saw Reed wrap his arm around Sue in the corner of her eye and her smirk grew.

Johnny's laugh rung through the air as he started writing something in the night sky. It was a number, 5, he drew it out in smoke before circling around it.

The night sky, littered with diamond like stars, was now alight with the sign of the Fantastic Five, Emma laughed, and Reed dropped his spare arm around Emma's shoulder.

"You better warn him that I will kill him if he ever hurts you, okay?" Reed told Emma, she whacked him arm.

Johnny then shot off to god-knows where, leaving the brightly lit yacht filled with a ton of people behind him; a bright flame against the endless black sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duhhhh! It is done! I <em>actually <em>_really really _liked this chapter. Get your hopes up my readers! I _will _be doing an extra chapter! You know the drill: Follow, Favourite and Review? 'Till next time ;P**


End file.
